


Bowling magic

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [146]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: After a battle a bunch of magi meet up at a bowling ally to just relax together
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Bowling magic

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Luna (Belladona, Blythe)  
> Zeria (Maddie): 958 | 930 points  
> Creme (Nall): 1130 | 1115 points  
> Star (Chara): 334 | 315 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 318 | 310 points  
> Bunny (Percy): 471 | 435 points  
> Snubby (Chance): 501 | 500 points  
> Beetle (Luis): 430 | 415 points  
> Rose (Nora): 196 | 150 points  
> Strawberry (Eva): 488 | 445
> 
> Pur: +40

Order: Belladona, Madeline , Comhnall , Chara, Sierra, Percy, Chance, Luis, Nora , Eva, Blythe

  
  
  


Belladona looped her arm around Sierra's arm as the they walked. Bowling would be fun, wait when was the last time she bowled? Shit fuck. Um... She had no idea. She knew she had been bowling but right now her mind was drawing a blank. She sighed. "Do you ever just know you've done something but can't remember when it was?" She muttered the question to her girlfriend, part of her hoped to hear that she wasn't crazy but also genially wanting to know what Sierra's answer would be.

  
  


Maddie honestly never really intended to go bowling with the other kids.. it seemed like it would be fun but over all it caused her to be a bit more then anxious.. but then again it couldn't be too bad.... Plus she was going to be hanging around the cutest girl in her eyes most of the time right? " Ah its been awhile since I have gone bowling and stuff, I hang out more on the beach and stuff" She said attempting to go the same pace as Blythe.

  
  


This wasn’t the first time Nall has done any sort of bowling. Rather, it was just a makeshift one at that… Coconuts… Right, he told Percy about that. Though right now, he isn’t sure who’s in this shindig. He knew Percy would be there along with his significant others which… He hasn’t met them all yet… And he was quite nervous about that. How is he going to show a good first impression? To make them feel comfortable around him especially if he’s sticking with them along with the others in the fight against the Rose Corp magis?! He took a deep breath, he needed to calm himself down. Then again, it wasn’t quite as obvious. As it turns out, his wish’s side effects are still in… Well, effect! Aos Si may not be around but his face stiffened a bit. Or… He’s trying to.

He looked around as soon as he entered inside the building, he saw a familiar face. Wait… Is that Maddie? Shit damn… No, he isn’t in the mood for this! But then he turned around and saw a raven-haired girl. Who was that…? Wait… Don’t tell me it’s… Is that the Belladonna girl? She looks like a girl who has that name. Or he could be wrong on that…

  
  


Chara saw the message earlier about a bowling event and decided to attend, she wanted to get closer to the magi always. she entered and smiled a little surprised seeing Nall but also was excited to see Blythe as they hadn't hung out in a long time

  
  


"It was probably just very forgettable or a long time ago?" Sierra shrugged, leaning against her girlfriend. There was a lot of things Sierra could apply that thought to, if she was being honest, but that was mostly stuff involving her parents from when she was too young to remember.

"Why? Something up?" She asked, hoping to shift her thoughts to something else. Right now, she wanted to focus on having a fun time and being with her wonderful girlfriend.

  
  


Percy had gotten to the bowling alley a few minutes early to get the lanes- three of them- set up and paid for, and was... well, honestly, staring at the bowling ball he'd chosen, nibbling on a ranch-covered corn nugget, and realizing that he had no idea how this actually worked. He'd done wii bowling, but that was surely different, right?

How was he going to telegraph it to Sierra and Belladona that he didn't know what he was doing?

  
  


Chance followed the group excitedly, her hands held behind her back as she walked along with them. It seemed she was still in combat mode to some extent, that or she just automatically assumed a position in the back of the group from force of habit. The life of a support. Despite this she was excited to have been invited along. She didn't have too many close friends and getting to go out after a witch battle seemed fun! Group bonding activities were always nice.

  
  


Luis led Nora along, with one hand in hers, as he half-jogged to the bowling alley. He'd lost track of time while reading, and felt like he'd held everyone up. 

"There you all are. Sorry we're late!"

  
  


Nora looked around the bowling alley, still hold Luis' hand. Wow! There was a lot of people here. She used her free hand to wave at the magi she already knew.

  
  


Eva followed along near the back of their little pack as headed to the bowling alley. It was nice to have been invited along, even if it was a general invite. She spotted a stranger pop up and walk with them, a new magi perhaps? That would make two if she remembered right. As she tried to make a mental tally of the Magi, she turned to look back at the sound of jogging, seeing Luis with a child. Did. Did the four adopt her?

  
  


Blythe looked around, she knew bowling was a thing but has never had done it. "I haven't been bowling before." She admitted to Maddie. 

  
  


Belladona shrugged. "Nah its just kinda popped in my head." She saw Luis and smiled. "Mi Rey we just got here." She smiled at her boyfriend.

  
  


Maddie smiled " Well then my little bit of rustiness won't matter then huh? "she said as she noticed people, she noticed a boy who saw her then turned around and then a few others she had seen before but did not know much of.. she internally sighed maddie could be a normal ish teen right? " Yaknow.. I kinda wanna see if I could break a bowling ball into two" she said absentmindedly

  
  


He glanced around some more… More familiar faces showed up. Percy was there, thank god. At least one familiar face… And then he turned around to see Chara. Oh! He didn’t know she was coming as well! Smiling a bit, he waved a bit to the other fellow magi as he glanced over at the counter. That’s… A lot of bowling balls, all in different colors. Wait, how heavy were they again? Ah, nevermind about that!

”Ay ay! Didn’t expect ya to come by as well!” Nall grinned at the girl, it was almost as if his tail was wagging, happy to see her and all! But then again, people would have guessed easily he’s just excited to see some familiar faces... God, this is going to be hard. They’re all magis, can they act normally as regular teens? I mean, they probably can... He thought.

  
  


Chara smiled "yeah I figured I'd come and hang out, I often try to come to these things, try to get closer to people, though honestly.... I suck at it" she whispeared embarassed

  
  


Sierra waved back at Nora and said still looking to the child, "I would say you're right on time. Are you excited for bowling?"

  
  


Percy stood up slowly, hugging each of his girlfriends and watching as Luis approached with Nora. "Everyone came!" He lit up. That was better than he'd expected. He was nervous that no one would want to...

  
  


Chance waved at the newcomers, glad to see more people here. So it wasn't just the witch crew then! That was nice. Now that she thought about it... she hadn't tried playing any sports since she made her wish. Would that affect this...? Only one way to find out. Hopefully this time she wouldn't crack any balls open or break any bones.

  
  


Luis let Nora go as he jogged up next to his datemates, kissing them on the cheek before answering Sierra's question. 

"I'm glad I'm not as late as I thought... I haven't gone bowling since before the divorce." He frowned, and turned towards the chairs.

"Considering I don't want to embarrass myself with how little I remember or how much longer I am than back then, I think I'll just watch."

  
  


Nora ran up to Sierra, and jumped up and down next to her. "I'm so excited to go bowling!" She exclaimed. "We are going to win!"

  
  


Eva looked around at the alley. She had been a few times when she was younger but she didnt remember it being this chaotic looking. Either way she stood to wait and see where the other would go before spotting the bathroom, with an unfortunately long line. It was like telling herself that those people were unlucky that she then needed to go. She looked back at the group, motioning at whoever happenes to notice that she was going to the bathroom and left to go stand in line.

  
  


Blythe face turned red at the thought of watching Maddie break a bowling ball between her thighs. She was so gay. "Oh! That would be really cool!" She beamed now more then ever wanting to see this.

  
  


Belladona pressed a kiss on Sierra's forehead and pulled away. "Maybe we could find somewhere we can make our own little game?" She said with a smiled and some flirty eyes.

  
  


Maddie thought for a few seconds and thought about possible repercussions. she saw absolutely nothing wrong with what she was about to do " Alright lets play a bit before we do it!! I bet I could, then again I have no idea what they are made outta. OH by the way the goal of this game is to knock down all of the pins within two rolls of the ball" she stated proudly "If you need help let me know I can totally help!! but first things first is choosing your ball and stuff, I have no idea how strong you are but I would suggust a smaller one to start out with because they are lighter" she said with pride, maddie would be choosing one of the bigger bowling balls

  
  


"Ehhh? I'm sure ya don't! Just hope I ain't too rusty with that." He mumbled the last part as he stretched his arms a bit, glancing back at Percy and started waving at him as a greeting. More new ones... And... Wait, is that a little kid? Why is a little kid doing here? Not unless she's... No, no no no, that doesn't seem right to him... A magi THAT young? Or maybe he's just misjudging their appearance. Maybe they're as old as he is, or older.

Nall glanced back at Chara as he smirked a bit. "I'll show ya the ropes if I remember. Just lemme pick out a ball and we good to go!" He nodded to himself before picking out a blue marble-like bowling ball and held it firmly with his two hands. God, this was heavier than... Any other fruit he had held actually...

  
  


Chara smiled nodding thankful she could hang out with Nall more at least. When she glanced at the little girl... her heart sank... it made her want to kill every last incubator, wrapping in one so young!?... no, no she couldnt let her anger and frustration about that take away this fun experience. She also noticed Blythe getting along with a new girl and smiled, maybe they'll hang out some other time then

  
  


"Yeah," Sierra agreed. We'll be great! So have you eaten yet? Are you hungry for anything?"

If the lines arent too bad, it would be best to get food out of the way before they start rather than deal with the fuss halfway through the game. She glanced to the bathroom line, though short lines may not be an option, anyways. The world was such a busy place.

  
  


Percy was glad that everyone was enjoying themsl already, but he did have to slip out of his datemate's arms to drop his hoodie over the bowling ball. "Okay, no getting kicked out of the bowling alley, please." He mumbles mostly to himself. He... wanted to sit on the side with Luis, but then people would judge, or have questions. They'd want to know why, and his most comprehensive answer would be... that he didn't know how to play. After the rubble is hidden, he goes back to Luis and catches his hand. "Lu?"

  
  


Luis took Percy's hand, squeezing it gently. 

"Yeah, mi queriño?" He kissed Percy's knuckles, and glances at the lines.

"You wanna take a minute to order snacks for everyone? Better to get it all out of the way..."

  
  


Nora shook her head. "Nope! Lu-Luis and I just got here! They have food here?" She asked. "What kind?"

  
  


Blythe nodded and looked at the balls. She went for one of the lighter balls more cause she had no idea what she was doing. Thats what you get when you live in the middle of no where USA with crazy parents. She showed her ball to Maddie, it was red, white and green. "This one has your colours." She said with a smile, honestly she had no idea how or why she remembered that Maddie's soul gem was green but she did. 

  
  


Belladona noticed Nora trying to cling to Luis when Percy was trying to talk to him. "Hey Nora why don't you come help with getting snacks that way you can get anything you want." She said with a smile to the girl, her normal cold front melted for the girl without her needing to get that close, she was just a little kid after all. She did seem to act younger then an 11 year old but what ever.

  
  


Maddie chose her ball it was probably the heaviest they had yet she toted it like it was nothing she was tempted to toss it around like a baseball but ended up not doing so, when she saw Blythe choose her ball and say it had her colors in it .. well lets face it maddie was blushing again " I-im suprised you remember my colors" She stated slightly embarrased, she looked at her ball and it had pink "m-mine has the color of your eyes on it" She mumbled with a smile to the other girl 

"If you would like I could show you how to bowl first" she said trying to sound less flustered and more chill

  
  


So it is an actual kid... That's... Downright infuriating... To have a kid wish for something... And becoming a magi at such a young age. That was painful, so painful. But he didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to have a nice time... He looked back at the other kids his age. God, he may as well try to interact with some of them, make connections with his fellow magi allies or something...

But they seemed rather busy talking to others... That's okay! Least he get to hang out with Chara some more! "Oh yeah! Ye might wanna pick a ball to choose from first, ay!" He felt... Happier whenever she's around. These feelings... They were hard for him to describe. Crushing? Was it? No, no, is that right? Ugh, he wasn't sure. He held the ball tightly as he tried to focus on the pins. The game is about to start or what...?

Chara nods smiling "absolutely that would be great" she asked a light blush on her face

  
  


"Yeah, come on," Sierra held out her hand for Nora. She snuck an questioning glance to Belladona, having absolutely no idea where they were supposed to go and not really wanting to just wander with the kid till they found it.

  
  


Percy brushed his lips against Luis' hand, nodding. And after Luis and him were apart from the others, he admits it. "I... I've never gone bowling. I have no clue what I'm doing."

  
  


Chance followed everyone in, grabbing the first green ball she could find. It just seemed right. It felt a bit heavy but she probably wouldn’t break this one... right? “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” She admit softly, holding the ball in front of her with both hands.

  
  


Luis led Percy towards a more abandoned concessions stand.

"Okay. You have two turns to knock down as many pins in a lane as you can, with your ball. Ana was really, really good at it. I always got gutters. Don't throw the ball behind you, aim for the pin on either side of the center, and you'll probably get a strike or two." Luis kissed his cheek.

"When I was too little to pick up the ball, Ana would help me push it towards the lane and watch it roll down. It usually ended up in the gutter then, too, but I got a strike once that way."

  
  


Nora nodded at Belladona and Sierra, and accepted Sierra's hand to hold. "Okay!"

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Um yeah it was hard for me not to stare earlier." She explained her face turning redder somehow. She the pink ball she smiled. "Now we each have each other's colours." Hearing Maddie offer help she nodded. "Yeah that would be great." It also was a way to look at Maddie more cause really how can she be this attractive and seem to be into her as well.

  
  


Belladona looked at the blacked out sign for food. There were people there but the sign was probably just dead or something. "Wonder if they have corn dogs?" She hadn't had one of those in a while and then her brain gave her the thought of how to work Luis and Percy up. "Okay they better have corn dogs." She smiled as she lead them over to the counter.

  
  


Maddie ended up being far more flustered then expected by what Blythe said "I-I well thank you, I want to say it was a compliment?? I mean I was not really expe-" she stopped for a second and thought "no maddie dont make that joke" she mumbled to herself god she was embarrased " Y-yeah colors they are nice. pink and green pretty good colors" she said with a small laugh trying to be more chill and look cooler because she felt like a hot mess right now "Oh yeah let me show you how, first you grab the bowling ball and hold it like so " she explained showing Blythe " Then you swing your arm forwards and back the ball gains momentum doing this, and bend your knees to make the landing more smooth, kinda like your throwing a ball underhanded way type deal but you let go and it pushes to knock down the pins" she stated putting it all together

Well she didn't break anything this time thankfully

  
  


He took a deep breath as he glanced at Chara, he had never taught anyone something before so this was a whole new experience for him. "Right, just swing the ball like this! Back and forth until ye got a rhythm there!" He swung his arm around as so with the ball hanging in between his three fingers. "And then ye just... Let it go!" He threw it hard enough for it to balance itself on the aisle but not too hard for it to fly straight to the ceiling.

  
  


Chara smiled watching the ball roll and smiled at how Nall was doing “well it’s definetly you teaching me something” she said smiling getting ready to go next her ball was pretty heavy but not the worst

  
  


Sierra glanced over to Luis before deciding not to say anything. She would try to cheer him up a bit later. Make some happy memories here, so it wouldn't be as haunted by his sister's memory. 

She looked to Belladona as she led Nora by the hand. Sierra chuckled, "Really in the mood for corndogs?"

  
  


Percy nodded at Luis, leaning into the contact. "Did Ana like bowling? Do you think she'd be proud of... of us?" His voice faltered, knowing how selfish it was to ask Luis something like that. His cheeks got red from embarrassment, and he wrapped his arms around Luis' waist.

  
  


Chance watched the other talk, idly placing her fingers into the holes to mimic the correct form. Hm. That seemed right. Looks like she hadn’t forgotten at least. It was interesting to see all the different skill levels. It looked like some of them had never tried this at all! She wondered what all their scores would end up looking like with such a skill gap.

  
  


"Ana liked anything where she could win. Or teach other people to play. She'd have been so happy to teach you, Percitititito. And..." Luis cupped Percy's face gently, kissing his cheeks.

"She'll always be proud of you. You're doing fantastic, and. She loved you, and me, and... everyone out there. She'd be so happy to know you organized a little get together. They were her favorite part of being a magi. Meeting everyone outside of battle."

  
  


Nora shook her head up and down. "Yeah! I love corndogs!" She smiled as she walked with the two older magi.

  
  


Eva finally headed back to the others after what felt like the longest line ever, and it didn't even look like there was that many people even here. After getting the proper shoes, Eva picked out a gray swirly looking ball and looked between the lanes. For the most part it looked like everyone was already deep in chatting and it felt weird to just inject herself in the middle of it. She frowned before she spotted Chance, who didn't look like she was talking to anyone. Eva made her way over and walked up to her, giving her a soft smile. "Is this lane taken?"

  
  


Blythe felt her face get hotter at the mention of what she had said. How can she not think things through till she is forced to actually figure out what she did. Watching Maddie throw the ball down the lane she nodded. "Oh okay. That seems really easy." She smiled not really knowing anything else about the game. 

  
  


Belladona looked at Sierra confused then at her boyfriends seeing they looked more somber then she thought they would. Oh welp that ruined her idea, which was fine that just meant snacks cuddles and bowling which she was okay with. "Maybe some nachos for me instead and a bag of candy." She said. Hearing Nora wanting a corn dog she tried not laugh. "I'm glad to hear then we'll get you a corndog. Do you want anything else?"

  
  


Maddie tried to not think it through more and become even more flustered but oh god it was hard, they may be in a group of scary people but right now it just felt like it was her and Blythe in their blushing manners " ah yeah it can go pretty good and stuff, I bet you have better aim then I do with it. here would you want help the first time?" she asked with a smile on her face.

  
  


"Aye, just try not to throw it too hard." The boy nodded, almost shakily. Why was he nervous? He was just... Teaching, right? Or maybe it's cold here... He wasn't used to the cold weather here in America, and the heaters were useless it seems. Normally he would have warmed himself up easily but I guess the shift of environment hits him different, even with his wish. Or maybe something else... Ugh, it's best not to get distracted!

He glanced back at Chara and blushed lightly before looking back at the pins he knocked out. "Damn... Only two pins left? Man, I really did get rusty there, huh?" He sighed in frustration. He did hope to impress Chara there. And maybe the others too...

  
  


Chara smiled "you still can get it you get 2 rolls right?" she asked trying to remember the rules. It was still impressive of him to do so well in her eyes... then again she had admitted she was crushing on him so that... might cloud her judgement on that sort of thing

  
  


"Think they'll have french fries?" Sierra hummed. It seemed like a pretty safe choice. How could you fuck up french fries?

  
  


Percy pressed his face into Luis' neck. "Thank you. It... hits, sometimes. And all I can think about is missing her, and I... I don't want that to be the only thing I think of. I miss her, but I don't want to live my life in the past. That's... what gets us, right?" He murmured the last part, scared of spooking Nora.

  
  


"Oh, no! You can join me!" Chance smiled at Eva, snapping out of her trance as she was suddenly spoken to. She hadn't realized she was people watching until just now. Ah, just like her to watch the crowd rather than join it. She was always like this around the other magicals for some reason. It's not even like she had the excuse of being a newer magical anymore. She had been in this for longer than some of them, and she wasn't even fighting right now anyway.

  
  


Luis hummed.

"That's what Donny, Anana and I are for, Queriño. Keeping your head on straight." He kisses Percy's cheek.

"So. Food?"

  
  


Nora gasped. "French fries?" She shouted. "We need french fries! We need to get enough for Percy and Lu-luis too!" She knew that the two boys ate a lot. Ate more than she did somehow.

  
  


"Oh good," she chuckled, "I was afraid you'd tell me no" Eva joked, there was a possibility Chance would have but it was very low enough for her to try. "Have you ever bowled before? I saw you staring at the others"

  
  


Blythe nodded without thinking. "Sure." She smiled. "But um later can we go hang out just you and me for a bit?" She asked, she did want to talk to Maddie about everything going on and apologize for not telling her about being a magi when they first met. 

  
  


Belladona laughed. "Yeah maybe a few baskets of fires and onion rings." She suggested. "Also if they have mozzarella sticks a few orders of those." She loved mozza sticks like it was cheese and bread deep fried dipped into tomato sauce. It was great.

  
  


Maddie smiled yes this is totally normal something you would do with your friend to teach them how to go bowling " Alright then!!" she heard that Blythe wanted to hang out later aswell " Ok we can hang out a bit later.. consider it at date" she said absent mindedly fucking date joke she has held back for the last few times 

"Ah ok so im going to hold your arm like this to help you" she said as she tried to help the other girl with her stance

  
  


He looked at his surroundings then back at Chara. Upon the corner of his eye, he spotted two girls, one of them seems to be observing them. Wait, did he look obvious?! Urgh, that was embarrassing... He folded his arms before another ball rolled in. Okay... Another shot... He glanced back at Chara doing the same, nodding. "Aye, there ye go!" Nall smiled before looking back at the two pins remaining. Damn, they're annoying as hell. He threw his ball a bit too hard as it bounced with a loud thud, cringing a little at the sound. God, why why why did he have to humiliate himself like that... As the ball rolled, however, it knocked down both of the pins!

"Ay! A spare! Least that counts for somethin'!" He chuckled a bit as he got another ball in preparation.

  
  


Chara smiled, "Nice roll Nall!" she said with a smile, enjoying this a lot, she rolls, and while it stars out good.... it quickly became a gutter ball, "aw damn it" she said to herself, great hopefully that doest happen to often... if it does... damn she didnt want to look bad infront of him! "heh... i could do better..."

  
  


"That sounds great!" Sierra agreed, looking around the bowling alley. It was certainly colorful, not that she was complaining. This place was charming in a tacky sort of way.

  
  


Percy laughs and leans into Luis, brushing the tear away. He does wonder what Ana would think of rose corp, if she'd think Percy was weak, or if she'd still be proud of him in every way. "I... want corn dogs?" He nods. "And a cherry slushy."

  
  


“Yeah, actually. It didn’t go very well though.” She admit, winching at the memory. “Hopefully this time’s be better.” She added on with a laugh. “I wasn’t meaning to stare, it’s just fun seeing everyone here... you know? We don’t hang out a lot as a group when we’re not fighting.”

  
  


"Let's let Anana, Nora, and Donny grab corndogs. We can get a thing of those potato smiley circles, I love those things."

  
  


Nora nodded, and stood in line with Belladona and Sierra. She was very excited for bowling snacks.

  
  


"Ah well Im sure you'll have better luck this time!" she said, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, normally after a witch we all split off together. It was nice of Percy to suggest actually hanging out as a group, even if we're missing some of them"

  
  


Blythe felt her face heat up a little to much. Having Maddie physically help her with her stance was sending her brain into over drive. This is what she had been missing all this time. Physical contact that was beyond family. What little she got from others was platonic and never had the same weight to it but this was heavy but in a good way. 

  
  


Belladona stepped up to the counter and ordered the large order of food and even opening a tab for the rest of her party. Soon she was handed a tray with five slushies on it and was told they would bring her large order over to the group. "I made a tab." She told her boyfriends. "And I got slushies and corndogs." She told them before moving away and waited for Nora and Sierra to follow.

  
  


Maddie intended to teach her in a perfectly normal way.. this is how kids are taught bowling right.. well honestly she was unsure she felt her heart speeding up when she was teaching the other girl how to throw the ball and quickly her face heated up. She already knew she had possibly a crush on the other girl but for her to feel this way by just moving her arm.. Maddie ended up removing her hand unsure what to say.. play it off cool maddie? Play it off cool.. can you even do that when your so flustered.. she was unsure she could play it off cool "U-u wel... ARE you hungry?" She asked quickly trying to hide her embarrassment, why did she hide her emotions in snacks and food

  
  


Chara kept playing always glancing at nall when he played smiling with a light blush

  
  


Percy sees Belladona walking by, puts his hand on her arm to steady her, and bites a corndog out of her grip. As he pulls back he pulls the stick out of his mouth to chew.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm kind of worried my luck might be too good now." She joked, shaking the hang her soulgem's ring was on. "It's is nice to be out like this though. We should do it more often. Good team building ethics, right?"

  
  


Luis snorted as Percy stole Belladona's food, and plucked a cherry slushie off the tray with a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"Thanks, mi Reina."

  
  


Nora munched on some fries as she followed after Belladona and Sierra. They were hot and hurt her mouth a bit, but that didn't stop her from eating them as fast as she could.

  
  


Eva laughed, "I don't know how good luck could be negative but I guess we'll see" she said, taking a seat on the bench to let Chance go first. "We should have more hang outs, especially with new people" she paused, gesturing towards the two new Magi off playing bowling instructor, "I think it helps break the ice and yeah, make good team building ethics"

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah sure." She wondered what there was to eat here. She saw some of the others with fries, nachos, corndogs, slushies, candy, and onion rings. She hoped they had something spicy. Her face was still flushed and she was try so hard to calm down.

  
  


Belladona looked appalled at Percy eating her corndog. "Well thanks for the snac attack." She said with a smile. "Of course mi Rey. Get anything else you want." She smiled not really able to kiss him back with what she was holding.

  
  


"Alright then, I can pay for it this time also since I offered" she said with a smile trying to not show off how embarrassed she was.. she thought about what she would eat, she grabbed enough money for her own snack but not one for another person.. she would just say she isn't hungry and it would work out right? "I am not to hungry myself anyways so I can just get a bottle of water nd stuff" she stated

  
  


Percy grinned as he took another big bite of the corn dog, picking up a bowling ball with his other hand. "So... Lu?" He glanced at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. "Ready?"

  
  


“Yeah, exactly.” Chance agreed with a nod. “And I guess you’re right about the luck.” She snickered, moving up to the lane. Guess it was her time to start, right? She tossed the ball down the lane, jumping a bit in surprise when she managed to knock all the pins down. Oh. There was her luck, huh?

  
  


"Yeah, Romeo?" Luis takes a sip of the slushie he'd grabbed for Percy, and wrinkles his nose at how sweet it is.

"Want me to show you how to do this?"

  
  


Eva watched her roll the ball and get a strike on the first go, "Looks like it's already going better!" she smiled, "You should go nationals, perhaps international if the luck is that good. How much do you want to bet you get another strike?" she offered, "A snack from the bar if you get it?"

  
  


Blythe kinda felt bad for only one getting food. "Why don't we see if there's something we can share? Not spicy and also not sweet." She suggested also she had her stash of hot sauce on her.

  
  


Maddie thought for a few seconds, she was a little hungry but it wasn't like she was going to let the other girl know, but she mentioned sharing something.. perhaps Blythe also wasn't that hungry " Ah what about fries then? they are decent here, I mean honestly there are better places but it is better then soggy nacho's " she suggusted   
  


Now things were getting a bit tense for him as new pins started to lower down. Oh? Well now this is a challenge, Nall told himself before turning to Chara who didn't seem to be doing any better either. "Aye aye, its fine! First round's almost always a throwaway!" He waved his hand, reassuring the girl before turning back to his own pins as he tried to knock them all out in a single strike! Unfortunately for him, perhaps he shouldn't be too excited with this as he threw the ball as hard as he can, making it flying and landing halfway into the aisle with an even louder thud.

Ugh, goddammit...


End file.
